Hurty
Hurty Brod Is a member of The Duck Gang. He is also regarded as the most dangerous, He is a former Robber and Mugger and is known to be intimidating due to his strengh and his large size. As well as his aggressive disposition. History Hurty was actualy Born On the north coastline of south Argentinia (Cape Horn area). He was in a poor Neighbourhood, owever he did not mind and Infact enjoyed this. From an early age (eight) He became involved in a street gang. His parents dident mind since they were actualy members of the same street gang when they were Hurtys age, Most of Hurtys childhood was spent wandering around with this gang, Vandaslising and in generral causing trouble. By the age of fourteen Hurty was one of the "leaders" of the Street gang and decided who should and who shoud not get in. It was around this time also that they ran into conflict with a Rival streetgang. Hurty "Executted" most of the attacks, by planning attack methods they would do to keep the rivals "Off their place". Hurty also began to get involved in the fights, He was very large and strong (Like most eiders and sea ducks). And was able to do quite a bit of damage. He managed to Knock a rival gang member out on one Occasion, Getting the police involvved. Hurty Did feel bad about hurting him too much but dident bother to show it, his bravado ended him with an Antisocial Behaviour order (ASBO) that he was not aloud near his neigghbouring Postcode (Rival gang territory). Hurty Broke his ASBO, Numerous times. ANd he enjoyed doing so, so much so to the extent that he sent a video to the police of him Going for a walk in the area, Witch he called "My favourite place to have a fight". The police ignored it, Most say the police dident even look at it. But what they did do was Tag Hurty with an ankle bracelet so that if he went into the area the police would know. This Dident change Hurtys habits though. Infact he showed off all these things to prove how he was "Well 'ard". But the police were watching him, A Few days after Hurtys sixteenth birthday ( When he was legally able to get arrested). The rival gang operated a massive attack on Hurtys "Turf". Hurty knew this and so armed Himself with a Baseball bat and used that to fightt. during the fight though he went into the place where he was not aloud to go, The police where informed and Drovedown to the area straight away to arrest Hurty. When they arrived they had Found that hurty had Not only broke his ASBO. He had also Seriously Injured four Rival gang members. They all survived but When hurtys mother found out what he had done. She was devestated, Hurty said the police were lieng but this only confused his parents more. Hurty was taken to court at the Age of sixteen on four accounts of Pre-meditated assault. He was found guilty and sentanced fourty Years in jail. The jail Hurty went to, (Gretennauld). Was made Especialy for young offenders. Compared to other prisons Gretennauld was relatively okay, the prisoners got to talk to eachother and Play pool and snooker. Hurty origionally thought he would be able to "be the top man" but then he found He was in with People who were in for Bugger things then he was, And they were "Harder" then Hurty. Nevertheless Hurty managed to find himself High up in the Prison Hiarchy. The prisoners had, Somehow out of some strange habit they had developed. Split themselfs into groups. These became some sort of Prison version of the street gangs alot of them where former members of, The prison guards were somehow oblivious to this right up Until the fight a Massive fight broke out in the Prison main hall. The rival Gang decided to use the Snooker balls as weapons, Hurty Ended up very hurt because of this and had to go to hospital. WHilst in hospital, Hurtys mindset was changed dramatically. He did not like bieng In hospital and he realised what he had Been putting people through. Once hurty had gotten out of hospital and back into Prison, He left his "prison gang". And wrote a letter of apology to the people he had hurt. Because of this he was released early as the Prison officers believed him to be reformed. Hurty had not reformed however and still Believed that he could make his life easier through crime. When he was realeased from prison he used the small amount of money he had to Buy a car. He then robbed a bank. Hurty's Bank robbing was appareantly so serious it has reached ledgendary Status. Many say he used some sort of super power. Others say they dident evern realise he was their, Either way. It was aggressive and shocking and he got away with seventeen million pounds!. Hurty still did not manage to remain undetected and the police soon found out it was him. And so, before hurty could even spend his money he was running from the police. The first place he decided to run to Were the falkland islands. Hurty went into hiding in the falklands, The police still managed to track him their and Warned the ducks of tha falklands, Sending the entire nation into some sort of panic of a "Dangerous Criminal". Hurty was always moving around as a result, and never got the chance to use his money!. He eventualy decided he might join the duck division of the PWN mafia, But by that point the Duck mafia had vanished. Reluctantly, Hurty gave in. The prison Hurty went to this time was a Falkland prison and was much stricter then his old one. He dident bother getting involved with the other cellmates too much and kept himself to himself, But he was feared and avoided like the plague. Even the prison guards were scared of him. However, One night their was a break into the prison. The prison guards were mortified and Hurty found himself bieng broken out by Some ducks (Leekduck And McMurry). Claiming to be a member of the newly founded duck gang. Hurty escaped. Hurty Today Hurty is in the duck gang and is considered the most dangerous member of the gang. He is feared even among the gang even although he doesent particulary pay much attention to the others. It is reported he may be mugging and stealing money in his "Spare time" but this has yet to be confirmed Category:Characters Category:Duck Gang Members Category:Villains